


𝑬̲̅𝒄̲̅𝒄̲̅𝒆̲̅𝒅̲̅𝒆̲̅𝒏̲̅𝒕̲̅𝒆̲̅𝒔̲̅𝒊̲̅𝒂̲̅𝒔̲̅𝒕̲̅

by Just_A_Simple_Girl



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: /( ._.), Aaravos is sexc, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, He has taken over my brain, I thought of this like after watching season 2 and 3 in two days, It might not end up that way, Like MAJOR Canon Divergence, Modern AU, My Discord server has a channel dedicated to me simping for him, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Updates, This is probably taking place right now, angsty, any other disaster, but no global pandemic, enbyphobia, first attempt at a slow burn, first chapter is just a song mood board, just ignore it for a while, or like, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Girl/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Girl
Summary: [Modern AU] {Non-Binary Reader}Eccedeɴтeѕιαѕт - ɴ. - Soмeвody wнo нιdeѕ тнeιr pαιɴ вeнιɴd α ѕмιleThey rested their head on the glass of his mirror, staring into the blank slate and seeing their own eyes staring, unaware he lay in there, staring right back at them as well.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. ACT I || MOOD

**Author's Note:**

> Sexc galaxy man

_"𝒲𝒽𝓎 𝒹𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒽𝒶𝓉𝑒 𝓂𝑒?"_

_"𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚜."_

ᗰOOᗪ

* * *

It's Quiet Uptown (Instrumental) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBE3upLk9eM>

Panic! At The Disco: This Is Gospel (Piano Version) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO2_3pVd5k0>

frad - first date <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdarDtzz0YE>

Heather - Conan Gray | Piano Cover by Gerard Chua <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21Jsm0N9riI>

Undertale OST: 034 - Memory <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eijdNQMYikY>

【Doki Doki Literature Club】Can’t Help Falling in Love (Monika Cover) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X648fP2c-zs>

Nick Jonas - Close ft. Tove Lo (Instrumental) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ezmc_I4InMI>

Lewis Capaldi - Grace <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjKWi70WN9g>

Lewis Capaldi - One <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2u1L9PWmJLg>

sexc


	2. Chapter 2

Eccedentesiast}}

  
  
  


When all the kings became leaders and the kingdoms to cities, the relics of the castle were administered to pawn shops, some melted for metals, some bought, but others stayed. Some would come in and out, different ones would be brought in and collect dust. The ones that remained were nothing but junk. You, however, took appreciation towards the shop of ancient mysteries.

The shop near you was run by your sister and her son, Riley. You saw him running down the road with a few of his friends, kicking a ball with him. He looked up towards you, and with a squeal, practically took you down on your bum.

“Hey little man, what are you four up to?” he gave his best smile, his front left tooth missing in the cutest way “We’re kicking that ball. Mommy said she wanted to clean up and get a surprise ready for when you came in today!”

You gave your nicest smile and held his hand, leading him back down the street towards the shop.,.

His feet never dragged, he said he didn’t want to get his Moonshadow shoes dirty. Ah, yes, your nepheW...

….obsessed with ancient assassins.

The bell chimed overhead as you were overwhelmed with the scent of bleach, rust, and a sense of comfort by the lit chimney. Your sister, Lerain, stepped out of the back quickly, rolling something large encased in a tarp.

“______! I thought you were working still, being head of the volunteer drive must have lots of work entailed.” she smiled at you, evidently tired. Your attention then directed towards the large tarp covered shape and she sighed. She uncovered a beautiful mirror with delicate markings, a sort of blue hue seemed to come off of it. 

“They said they found it in the secret shafts of the castle, some legend of one of those Startouch elf living inside of it. They said they thought it was a legend until the dude who found it came in looking like a scared little druggie.” she explained. You reached your hand out and traced the writing.

“That’s Elven writing. I remember Mom taught us once, but I can’t remember anything of it. I wasn’t particularly interested in it.” The two of you laughed and after some rearranging, you and Lerain had found a place for the item to lay. You couldn’t help but feel sad in a way. It looked amazing and you needed a mirror anyway, but you didn’t have the room in your little cottage. 

Your legs seemed to move on their own, stepping closer and closer to the glass. You gently ran your fingers around the frame and shivered “Jeez, Rain, have you been keeping this thing in the freezer or something?” she shook her head “I actually kept it down by where we smelt all of the unbought stuff, but it wouldn’t ever cool down.” You frowned.

“Possibly some kind of ancient magic?” The both of you shrug your shoulders, but soon after, your conversations grow stale and you head down the street to the woods where your house was.

Just big enough for you and all of your cats. Moxxie, Miso, Millie (Moxxie’s wife), Robin, and Bob. You pet them all as you walk through the house to your kitchen, realizing you forgot to go grocery shopping. “Well, guess it’s crepes again, guys.” you said to your cats, though you’re not even sure they heard (or cared for that matter).

After making the best dang dinner you’ve ever had, you made a list of what you needed from the store, settling down on your couch for the night.

  
  


**“Darling, you can’t be serious.”**

_“Unfortunately, I am.”_

**“I just need more time, my moon, please.”**

_“I’m done giving you time, Vossy. Either find a way out or remain locked forever.”_

**“...I have one. It requires you, however.”**

_“Does it have to do with my body?”_

**“Unfortunately, yes, but not for long.”**

You sat at your computer desk, hopeful for something less controversial on the news. More elves being killed, more human riots against legislation of elves as equals, nynzoom going on tour next month. Lerain’s shop declaring bankruptcy- wait what??

There you had it, Lerain’s closed shop with a now vacant sign on it. You raced down there, hopeful to find something to talk to her about it. She was standing in front of it with Riley, who looked just as distraught.

"Lerain, are you okay? Did something go wrong? Do you need hey?" tried to get as many answers as you could, but her solemn smile only added to your distress. "(n)"she called softly, she didn't want to get rid of the shop. Maybe it hadn't been her choice. Maybe business had been bad, that had to have been it.

"I never wanted to sell the shop. Just, I need you to do something for me." she got her credit card in your hands.

  
  


"Buy the shop." you gave her a skeets look. Surely she didn't have enough money if she filed for Bankruptcy! You looked into her eyes, but they were completely serious.

"...Okay."


End file.
